Tryouts Monday
by Bynne
Summary: Bella did theatre back in Phoneix and Forks is putting on Wicked. See your favorite vamps Edward, Rose, Emmett and human in the musical. Alice is costumer and Jasper does lights. Starts with pre-audition. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_All characters belong to Stephine Myers. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. _

**Tryouts Monday!**

**WICKED**

**Meet in the auditorium 3:00 pm – 6:00pm **

**Music: Cut music from the show provided in Mrs. Larson's Room 30. Practice times available also.**

**Dance: Basic choreography learned during audition process**

**Acting: Cold readings. Scripts available in Mr. Shaw's Room 29. **

"Bella! Ohmygosh! You just have to! I saw it! You'll make an amazing Elphaba!" Alice practically squealed as I sat my tray down on the table next to the untouched ones of four amazingly gorgeous vampires. Sliding into my chair closely followed by my Adonis, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I gave a slight blush.

"Oh, I just decided last hour that it might be fun to try out," I said.

"I did not know you had any theatrical aspirations love," my vampire boyfriend beamed as he tucked a piece of my mousy brown hair behind my ear and settled into his seat.

"What's an Elphaba?" A confused Emmett asked. The big teddy bear had looked to me with a furrowed brow slightly cocking his head to the right.

As usual I blushed being the center of attention. Edward tells me that I don't see myself clearly and that his family never had so much fun until he began to date clumsy human me. "Well, Elphaba is the lead character in the musical Wicked. Jessica and Mike were talking about it today during English and said I should try out. Since I really like the show I was considering it. Back in Phoenix I was somewhat of a theatre junkie," I said smiling sheepishly.

Edward cut me short, "You do theatre Bella? Why didn't you tell me?" Edward's handsome face pulled into a lock of mock hurt.

"Yeah and I was a lead in the last two shows I did. Wait…Alice did you say I'd be Elphaba if I tried out?" I asked a look of horror overtaking my face.

"Don't be so surprised Bella. Your voice is beautiful and you definitely have the look down. And besides Edward who would know better about mythical creature human relationships?" She grinned whispering the last sentence.

"I don't know…who's going to be Fieryo?" Hopefully no one that would get too much on Edward's nerves.

Alice's eyes lightly glazed over and Edward growled low in his chest.

"No! I already have to hear the annoying Newton boy's thoughts. There is no way I'm letting him kiss my Bella!" Edward practically growled, but then burst into a huge smile as Alice drifted into another vision.

"Oh! It's so sweet Edward! But Rose and Emmett have to try out too. I have to do costumes and Jasper the lights." Alice crooned and began bouncing in excitement.

"Why do I have to try out?" Rose asked, incredulous.

"Because…," Alice said rolling her eyes. "If Edward is Fieryo then you have to be Glinda so your costars don't freak over our cold touch when you're dancing partners. And Emmett has too because you won't if he doesn't."

"Who am I going to be?" Emmett whined. Edward and Alice both broke into a fit of for lack of a better word in Edward's case, giggles.

"You're going to be Boq," Alice laughed out and I joined in at the thought of huge Emmett as a munchin. And Rose actually smiled!

"I actually like this play too. And I can't pass it up if Emmett's going to be Boq," the small grin simply made her beautiful face seem more so. I cringed slightly at the thought that I'd be the only non-naturally gorgeous lead actor in the show, but Elphaba wasn't meant to be beautiful so I guess it makes since.

"What's so funny guys and who's Boq?" Emmett asked, annoyed that we were all laughing at his expense, accept Jasper who was still hopelessly clueless as to what we were all talking about, but willing to go along for the ride if it made Alice happy.

"Boq is the tinman, Emmett," I said, trying to warm him to the idea before crushing him. "But he starts out as an overgrown munchin who has a pathetic crush on Glinda." The look on Emmett's face was priceless at the word munchin.

"Oh and Edward gets to be some macho guy I presume?" Emmett whined/questioned.

"Yes and every lady's love interest," Edward leaned back placing his muscular arms crossed behind his head, a cocky smile playing over his lips.

I thumped him lightly on the chest for Emmett's benefit and added, "But he's more than just a player, Edward. His love for Elphaba changes him so thoroughly and are you forgetting that he becomes the scarecrow at the end of the play?"

"I'm confused," Jasper said. "I thought the play was called Wicked. What's with all The Wizard of Oz characters?"

"It's a retelling of the story, but from the Wicked Witch of the West's point of view," I explained. "Elphaba is the witch and it is about her and her sister, Witch of the East, going to college where she makes friends with Glinda."

"Bella can you come over after school? I got the sheet music for the show and Edward is a better vocal coach than Mrs. Larson anyway. We can run through the whole thing so you guys can learn your parts and Jasper and I will sing in the other characters. Please!" Alice begged.

"Yeah. That actually sounds like a lot of fun and I'm going to need a lot of help from you, mister if I hope to pull off singing Elphaba," I said turning to Edward.

"It would be my pleasure Bella," Edward's huge smile greeted me as I faced him. "Besides I'm looking forward to hearing you sing. What other plays have you done love?"

"Well, actually you can see some of them online," damn my blushing.

Alice gasped, "You did professional theatre Bella!"

"Yeah," I said looking down at my hands. They were suddenly quite interesting.

"I have to see that!" Emmett boomed. "I bet Eddie is going to be all star struck now and watch them over and over and over.."

"Shut up Emmett and don't call me Eddie! I won't watch them if you don't want me to love," Edward said although I could hear the disappointment in his tone as he lifted my head so he could look into my eyes.

"No you can see them if you want," I said momentarily dazzled by the longing in his eyes.

A huge smile broke out over his face, "I'd love to see them, but you didn't answer my first question."

"And that would be?" I sighed as let out the breath I'd been holding.

"What shows have you done and who were you in them?" He smirked slightly at the affect he was having on me.

"Gosh Edward stop in less you want me to start drooling over you too," Jasper teased.

Alice giggled, "I can't wait to see his reaction to that Bella!"

"To what? Why are you blocking me Alice?" Edward asked miffed.

"I can't believe you kissed a girl Bella!" Alice snickered.

"What!?" The boys all exclaimed at once. Japer looked confused and a huge grin settled over Emmett's features, but Edward just looked shocked.

"Oh yeah Rent," I smiled in remembrance the look on Edward's face just became more dumbfounded.

"You were in that musical Bella!" Edward looked horrified; it was downright hilarious.

"I can't wait to see your reactions to Into the Woods and Pippin," I gasped out between giggles.

Alice almost fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard, "Ohmygod! Edward is going to freak!"

"There is worse than that show!" Edward seemed panicked.

"Oh lighten up Eddie. Don't be such a prude," Emmett was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but then taking the look on Edward's face as encouragement went off into his own rendition of Katy Perry's annoying song. "Bella kissed a girl and she liked it…"

Edward groaned and I just giggled. "She was a pretty good kisser, second only to you love," I smirked at the conflicted expression on Edward's face on whether that was a complement or not.

"Who were you in Into the Woods and Pippin Bella?" Jasper questioned amused by Edward's reaction.

"I was the baker's wife in Into the Woods and leading player in Pippin. Don't worry Edward Cinderella's Prince was a very gay man and well I don't know if you should watch Pippin. Your virgin ears and eyes probably can't take it," I said with a smirk.

"You made out with a gay man?!" The entire table burst into laughter due to his reaction including myself.

"Pippin sounds interesting. What's it about?" Emmett was deliberately trying to infuriate Edward now.

I blushed lightly, "It's the story of Charlemagne's son," at least I was trying to keep Edward in the dark until he watched it.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Edward was panicked.

Rose with an evil smirk answered for me, "You remember the seventies Edward. Did your theatre company do the nude scene Bella?" Edward groaned.

"No luckily Leading Player isn't in that scene, but the dancers were in lingerie in our version," I blushed even harder. I was saved from more of Edward's questions by the ringing of the lunch bell. "Bye guys. Bye Edward," I said giving him a light peck before rushing off to music class.

"Shut up Emmett!" I smirked Emmett must have been playing out Pippin fantasies.

Chapter 2

Alice danced in the door to Mrs. Larson's room followed by a sulky Edward moments after arrived and took the typical seats on either side of me.

"I'm sorry for the teasing Edward. Are you mad at me?" I said trying to get him to look me in the eye.

Edward sighed, "No, if you promise that I can watch all of the shows you were in." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and I know I was forgiven.

"Ok. We'll watch them tonight after we go through the score," Edward considerably brightened to this idea.

"It's a date then," he said kissing me lightly on the forehead and settling back into his seat while Alice awed as our somewhat scatterbrained music appreciation instructor stumbled into the class room with a large pile of photo copied musical scores.

"Since auditions for the play are next Monday I thought we would run through the audition songs in class today," Mrs. Larson said placing the scores on the piano. "Anyone who is interested in trying out grab an audition packet. Everyone else can read quietly to themselves." After everyone had grabbed a packet, no one seemed interested in reading, she said, "Let's start with the girls audition for Elphaba. Turn to The Wizard and I everyone. Boys follow along." After singing through the song that I knew by heart a couple of times Mrs. Larson asked us if anyone would be willing to sing it solo. Alice nudged me and basically forced my hand into the air while Edward just chuckled in amusement. I shot Edward and Alice a dirty look and took my place in front of the piano while a girl I didn't know did a terrible job at Madame Morrible.

MADAME MORRIBLE:  
(spoken)  
Oh, Miss Elphaba  
(sung/spoken)  
Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict the Wizard  
Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Wizard  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defint-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good:

Bella:  
**Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;**

The look on Edward's face was priceless and full of love as I finished the first phrase.

**When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
(Spoken: Since birth!)  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:**

The room was shocked, especially Mrs. Larson when my voice grew in strength and confidence. The next verse was always my favorite.

**Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!  
**  
**And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris.  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"**

Edward smirked at the de-greenify lyrics and I think I saw him whisper to Alice, "Yeah what's next de-vamping?"

**And though of course,  
That's not important to me.  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply**

Edward smirked even more at that.

**Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...**

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy

Alice perked up at this phrase shooting a knowing look at Edward.  
**I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!**

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.

Edward visibly cringed when I mentioned dying.

**Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!!!! **

The entire room burst into bouts of clapping and some wolf whistles the owners of which got a glare from Edward.

"That was amazing love, you could definitely do it professionally," I blushed at his and my class mates reactions.

"It was fun for a while, but also not the lifestyle I want to live. You understand. It's the same reason you aren't a famous concert pianist," Edward gave me an odd look, but didn't press the issue.

"That was amazing Bella you are trying out aren't you?" Mrs. Larson asked and I gave her an affirmative head bob.

"Alright now for the boy's song. They will be trying out using Dancing through Life. Girls read along," said Mrs. Larson. I was thoroughly entranced by Edward as he site read the song. His voice far surpassed any I had ever heard before. Even singing in a group I couldn't help but watch his strong shoulders move when he breathed and his Adam's apple bob in rhythm with his singing. When Mrs. Larson asked for soloists. Angela was chosen to be Nessarose and Alice Glinda along with Eric as Boq. I couldn't help but notice the dazed expression that crossed her face as Edward stood.

"May I?" Edward asked gesturing to the piano and thoroughly dazzling every female in the room myself included (except Alice who just rolled her eyes) as he gracefully sat at the Baldwin and sung me into a state of semi consciousness that I only emerged from when he wasn't singin.

**Edward:  
the trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong  
lesson  
believe me, i've been kicked out  
of enough of them to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but i say: why invite stress in?  
stop studying strife  
and learn to live "the unexamined life"**

Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when its so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as i do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
its just life  
so keep dancing through...

dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraught less  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish  
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less  
trouble in life  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing  
when you're dancing  
through life...  
so-whats the most swankified place in town?

For not the first time I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts as I undressed him in my mind, although he could probably see it written all over my face. I wished he would take some of Fieryo's attitude to heart when it came to that particular issue.**  
Alice:  
that would be the Ozdust Ballroom**

Edward:  
sounds perfect.  
Lets go down to the ozdust ballroom  
we'll meet their later tonight  
we can dance till its light  
find the prettiest girl...

Edward winked at me at that! Gosh I sound like I'm a screaming groupie in my mind. Glad Edward can't hear this.**  
give 'er a whirl  
right on down to the ozdust ballroom  
come on~~follow me  
you'll be happy to be there...**Eric was downright terrible. Poor Angela and Alice they had little to feed off of.**  
Alice:  
oh- thats so kind. but you know what would  
be even kinder?  
See that trigic'ly beautiful girl  
the one in the chair  
it seems so unfair  
we should go on a spree  
and not she  
gee-  
i know someone would be my hero  
if that someone were  
to go invite her...**They both seemed intent on completely goobering up this part by giving each other fake puppy eyes. I could see the laughter waiting to burst out of him at the cheesiness of it all. I couldn't wait to see it with Rose. **  
Alice:  
after all-  
now that we've met one another...**

all:  
dancing through life  
down at the ozdust...

Edward:  
if only because dust is what we come to...

All:  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
its just life...

Edward:  
so keep dancing through...

Eric:  
miss galinda- i hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. i'll be right there. waiting. all night

Eric:  
well, maybe-i could invite her!

Alice:  
Oh, bick, really?  
you would do that for me!?

Eric:  
i would do anything for you, miss galinda

Alice:  
so...

Edward:  
so i'll be picking you up around eight?

Edward and Alice:  
its clear- we deserve each other

Alice:  
you're perfect...

Edward:  
you're perfect...

Both:  
so we're perfect together  
born to be forever...  
dancing through life...

Angela

**"Oh elphaba- isn't it wonderful?  
Fin'lly, for this one night  
i'm about to have a fun night  
with this munchkin boy  
galinda found for me  
and i only wish there were  
something i could do for her  
to repay her  
elphaba see?  
we deserve each other  
and galinda helped it come true  
we deserve each other  
me and boq...  
elphaba, please, try to understand...  
**Edward's expression brightened as Angela sang and so did mine. She was absolutely wonderful. Alice mouthed that this would be her part to me. **  
Bella:  
i do...  
galinda- nessa and i were talking about you  
just now-**

Alice:  
and i was just talking about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
you know- black is this years pink  
you deserve eachother  
this hat and you  
you're both so smart  
you deserve eachother  
so here, out of the goodness of my  
heart...

Eric:  
listen- nessa-

Angela:  
yes?

Eric:  
uh- nessa  
i've got something to confess, a  
reason why, well-  
why i asked you here tonight  
now i know it isn't fair...

Angela:  
Oh, Boq, I know why.

Eric:  
You do?

Angela:  
it's because i'm in this chair  
and you felt sorry for me  
well- isn't that right?

Eric:  
No! NO! It's because...because...  
Because you are so beautiful!

**  
Angela:  
Oh, Boq, i think you're wonderful!  
and we deserve each other  
don't you see, this is our chance?  
we deserve each other  
Don't we boq?**

Eric:  
you know what? LETS DANCE...

**  
Angela:  
what?**

Eric:  
Let's dance!

All:  
Dancing through life  
down at the ozdust  
if only because dust  
is what we come to  
and the strange thing:  
your life could end up changing  
while your dancing  
through!

"What did you think love?" Edward asked his cocky smile grazing his lips.

"I think that you best tone down the dazzling unless you want every female in the audience to jump you," I said slightly annoyed by the blatant staring of every female pair of eyes on MY boyfriend.

Edward just laughed and then leaned and whispered in my ear, "Only if I get you to jump me in the process." Edward then kissed me on the cheek and leaned up with that damn crooked smile and winked at me and chuckled even more when I visibly swooned. I couldn't wait for my payback when I had him watch me in Rent and Pippin tonight.

Chapter 3

Alice handed us all copies of Wicked sheet music and Edward the conductor's score as soon as we walked into the Cullen's home. Edward has carried me into the house from the Volvo in his excitement. A small smile traced his lips as he skimmed through the music. "This seems simple enough. Musical theatre isn't quite Debussy, but I'll make do if I get to hear Bella's beautiful voice again."

I smiled at his complement. "Stop with the dazzling Edward." In an attempt to change the subject I ask, "So what are all of your voice types?"

Alice sighed in impatience. "Edward and Jasper are baritones. Emmett's a tenor. Rose and I are sopranos. Can we get started please!" Jasper chuckled at his wife's impatience.

"Everybody sing in the all chorus. Rose you're Glinda. For this song Jazzy you be the lover. I'm Melena and Emmett be Frex. Edward and Bella do the chorus solos and trade off on the male/female parts and Bella also be the midwife," Alice was nearly jumping she was so excited.

My handsome bronze haired god then proceeded to make the simple opening to No One Morns the Wicked shine and by the time he reached the point where we were to sing I enraptured by the beauty of his strong pale hands gliding across the keys. Somehow I found my voice and sang out among the others picking up the alto line. A huge smile graced his lips while he sang which I assumed was in response to his first encounter with my singing voice.

**All Together:  
Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!**

Bella:  
(spoken) Look! It's Glinda!

I surprised them all, except Alice, when I added in the lines from heart. It helps if you've listened to the soundtrack hundreds of times.

**Rose  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -**

Edward:  
No one mourns the Wicked

Bella:  
No one cries "They won't return!"

All:  
No one lays a lily on their grave

Edward:  
The good man scorns the Wicked!

Bella:  
Through their lives, our children learn

All:  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

Rose:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

All:  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Rose:  
(spoken)  
Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them?

All the vampires visibly stiffened at this line. And Edward looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

**After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:**

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely.

MOTHER(Melena)-Alice:  
That's alright - it's only just one night.

FATHER(Frex)- Emmett:  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight.

Rose:  
(spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets...

Jasper obviously feeling the tension due to the uncomfortable subjects of childbirth and wickedness grabbed Alice and did a sexy tango inspired dance during his part, which along with his power considerably brightened everyone's mood. **  
LOVER-Jasper:  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down...**

Rose:  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well - different

MIDWIFE(Nanny)-Bella:  
It's coming

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
Now?

MIDWIFE(Nanny)-Bella:  
The baby's coming

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
And how!

Everyone seemed to enjoy Emmett and my voices for these characters. I have to admit the Teddy Bear did have good character shouted it like an expletive and Edward could hold down a light chuckle.

Bella and Emmett:  
I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

MIDWIFE(Nanny)-Bella:  
AAAHHH!!!!

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
(spoken) Sweet Oz!

MOTHER(Melena)-Alice:  
(spoken) What is it? what's wrong?

MIDWIFE(Nanny)-Bella:  
How can it be?

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
What does it mean?

MIDWIFE(Nanny)-Bella:  
It's atrocious

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett:  
It's obscene!

Bella and Emmett:  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

ALL  
Green!

FATHER(Frex)-Emmett  
(spoken) Take it away; take it away!

Rose:  
(spoken)  
So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

All:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is

**Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone**

Rose:  
She died alone:

All:  
Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Rose:  
Good news!

All:  
No one mourns the Wicked!

**  
Rose:  
Good news!**

All:  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

"Wow," Rose said.

"Yeah I know. So much of it can apply to our live situations. It's a little discerning," Alice even seemed shocked even though she probably knew the lyrics already by heart.

"Your character dies Bella?" Edward seemed down heartened.

"No. Fieryo saves her, but they fake her death. You remember that in the Wizard of Oz it's the scarecrow that melts her. She can't actually melt with water," I answered.

"Why do they fake her death?" Emmett asked.

"So that she can be with Fieryo forever and avoid persecution," wow the musical really is similar to Edward and my relationship.

"Hmmm… Do you guys want to break and watch one of Bella's plays?" Edward seemed deep in thought.

Alice led us all into the living room where a large projector had been connected to her laptop. "I had Jazzy set this up for us last night."

"So what show do you guys want to see?" I asked.

"Rent! I can't wait to see Eddie's reaction," Emmett screamed.

I giggled at the incredulous look on Edward's face and pulled up the Phoenix Traveling Theatre Company's web page. "Hmmm…which version do you guys want to see? They have from when I was Joanne and Mimi."

"You were more than one character?" Jasper asked, slightly confused.

"We got hired for the particular show and to save money we also understudied different roles. I started out as Joanne and an understudy for Mimi, but after four months on the road, I became the headlining Mimi. It allowed us to afford better crews and job security. It's a pretty common practice," I answered.

"We'll just pull up both versions and switch so that we can see you play the other character," Alice said taking her computer from my lap.

"Pull up the Joanne version first Alice. Our opening sequence is better and Mimi doesn't enter until later," I said and Alice complied.

"What is this play about that you kiss a girl Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh just AIDS, drug abuse, sexuality is a large part of it yes. JoAnne my character in this version is a lesbian and her partner is bi, she dated Mark, one of the lead guys, and then there's Angel, who's a drag queen, Collins her lover and also the heterosexual couple of Mimi and Roger who both have AIDS and Mimi's a stripper and heroin addict; pretty normal stuff for the theatre world," I said with a smile. Edward looked shocked and everyone laughed at his reaction.


End file.
